legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
LEGO Batman, Le Film
LEGO Batman, Le Film est un spin-off de La Grande Aventure LEGO et un film réalisé par Chris McKay centré sur le héros DC Comics Batman. Synopsis Le véritable héros de La Grande Aventure LEGO c’était lui : LEGO Batman ! Après avoir épaté tout le monde avec son flow et vaincu Lord Business, il a enfin droit à son propre film : LEGO Batman, Le Film. Seul souci, le Joker essaie de s'emparer de Gotham City. Du coup, notre justicier masqué, qui préfère toujours travailler en solo, va devoir apprendre à travailler avec les autres et peut-être, mais on y croit pas trop, apprendre à voir la vie du bon côté. Casting Version originale Vignette Batman Movie Will Arnett.jpg|Will Arnett - Batman / Bruce Wayne Vignette Batman Movie Michael Cera.jpg|Michael Cera - Robin / Dick Grayson Vignette Batman Movie Rosario Dawson.jpg|Rosario Dawson - Batgirl / Barbara Gordon Vignette Batman Movie Ralph Fiennes.jpg|Ralph Fiennes - Alfred Pennyworth Vignette Batman Movie Zach Galifianakis.jpg|Zach Galifianakis - Le Joker *Jenny Slate - Harley Quinn *Mariah Carey - Maire McCaskill *Héctor Elizondo - Commissaire Gordon *Adam Devine - Flash *Jonah Hill - Green Lantern *Channing Tatum - Superman *Billy Dee Williams - Double-Face *Doug Benson - Bane *Zoe Kravitz - Catwoman *Kate Micucci - Gueule d'Argile *Jason Mantzoukas - L'Épouvantail *Conan O'Brien - Le Sphinx *Riki Lindhome - Poison Ivy *Jemaine Clement - Sauron *Eddie Izzard - Voldemort *Seth Green - King Kong *Ellie Kemper - Phyllis Voix françaises Vignette Batman Movie Rayane Bensetti.jpg|Rayane Bensetti - Robin / Dick Grayson Vignette Batman Movie Natoo.jpg|Natoo - Batgirl / Barbara Gordon Vignette Batman Movie Stéphane Bern.jpg|Stéphane Bern - Alfred Pennyworth *Philippe Valmont - Batman / Bruce Wayne *Xavier Fagnon - Le Joker *Blaise Matuidi - Flash *WaRTeK - Green Lantern *Antoine Griezmann - Superman Le 11 janvier 2017, il était possible de suivre les coulisses du doublage de Rayane Bensetti et de Natoo sur Snapchat (warnerbrosfr). Le 13 janvier 2017, c'était au tour de Stéphane Bern d'être dans les studios. Personnages Personnages principaux The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Batman.jpg|Batman / Bruce Wayne The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Robin.jpg|Robin / Dick Grayson The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Batgirl.jpg|Batgirl / Barbara Gordon The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Alfred Pennyworth.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage The Joker.jpg|Le Joker The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Harley Quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn / Dr. Harleen Quinzel Autres personnages ;Super-héros *Aquaman *Apache Chief *Black Canary *Black Vulcan *Cyborg *El Dorado *Flash *Gleek *Green Arrow *Green Lantern *Hawkgirl *Hawkman *Jayna *Martian Manhunter *Samurai *Superman *Wonder Dog *Wonder Woman *Zan ;Super-vilains *Bane *Calendar Man *Captain Boomerang *Catman *Catwoman *Crazy Quilt *Doctor Phosphorus *Double-Face *Dr. Hugo Strange *Egghead *Gentleman Ghost *Gueule d'Argile *Jumelles Kabuki *Killer Croc *Kite Man *L'Effaceur *L'Épouvantail *La Calculette *Le Joker *Le Mime *Le Pingouin *Le Sphinx *Magpie *Man-Bat *March Harriet *Maître Zodiaque *Mr. Freeze *Mutant Leader *Orca *Poison Ivy *Polka-Dot Man *Prince du Condiment *Red Hood *Roi Tut *Tarantula *Zebra-Man *Pingouin complice ;Gotham City *Maire McCaskill *Commissaire Gordon *Aaron Cash *Officiers de police *Gardiens de sécurité *Thomas Wayne *Martha Wayne ;Autres univers *Daleks *Gremlins *Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest *Sauron *Singes ailés *Voldemort Bande originale La bande originale du film a été composée par Lorne Balfe. thumb|Sortie le 3 février 2017 ;Disque 1 #Who's the (Bat)Man - Patrick Stump #Forever - DNCE #(I Just) Died in Your Arms - Cutting Crew #Invincible - Kirsten Arian #One - Harry Nilsson #Heroes (We Could Be) (Hard Rock Sofa and Skidka Remix) - Alesso feat. Tove Lo #Man in the Mirror - Alex Aiono #Friends Are Family- Oh, Hush! feat. Will Arnett, Jeff Lewis #I Found You - Fraser Murray #Forever (Tranter Version) - Justin Tranter #Man in the Mirror - Richard Cheese & Lounge Against The Machine #Everything Is Awesome - Richard Cheese & Lounge Against The Machine ;Disque 2 #Black - Lorne Balfe #Your Greatest Enemy - Lorne Balfe #The Arrival of Robin - Lorne Balfe #Joker Crashes the Party - Lorne Balfe #No Seat Belts Required - Lorne Balfe #To Cage the Joker - Lorne Balfe #The Phantom Zone - Lorne Balfe #Open for Business - Lorne Balfe #Chaos in Gotham - Lorne Balfe #Lava Attack - Lorne Balfe #For Your Own Good - Lorne Balfe #Joker Manor - Lorne Balfe #Batman's in the Zone - Lorne Balfe #The Babs Signal - Lorne Balfe #Battle Royale - Lorne Balfe #A Long Farewell - Lorne Balfe Plusieurs chansons ont été utilisées pour les bandes annonces parmi lesquelles on peut citer Black And Yellow, une chanson de 2010 du rappeur américain Wiz Khalifa, et We Ridin' (Batman), une chanson de 2008 du rappeur américain V.I.C. Sortie cinéma *États-Unis - 10 février 2017 *Canada - 10 février 2017 *France - 8 février 2017 *Allemagne - 9 février 2017 *Belgique - 8 février 2017 *Danemark - 9 février 2017 *Espagne - 10 février 2017 *Italie - 9 février 2017 *Royaume-Uni - 10 février 2017 *Suisse - 9 février 2017 (français), 9 février 2017 (allemand) Voir toutes les dates de sortie Avant-première LEGO Batman, Le Film Grand Rex 1.jpg LEGO Batman, Le Film Grand Rex 2.jpg L'avant-première française s'est tenue au Grand Rex à Paris en présence des voix françaises Rayanne Bensetti, Natoo, Stéphane Bern et WaRTeK, ainsi que de mascottes représentant Batman, Robin et Batgirl. Il était possible de la suivre sur Snapchat (warnerbrosfr). Galerie Captures d'écran promotionnelles= The LEGO Batman Movie 1.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie 2.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie 3.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie 4.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie 5.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie 6.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie 7.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie 8.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie 9.jpg |-| Posters= LEGO Batman, Le Film.jpg|Premier poster teaser The LEGO Batman Movie Poster SDCC 2016.jpg|Deuxième poster teaser, San Diego Comic-Con 2016 The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Batman Day.jpg|Troisième poster teaser, Batman Day LEGO Batman, Le Film Affiche.jpg|Affiche cinéma The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Imax.jpg|Poster Imax The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Dolby.jpg|Poster Dolby The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti Batman.jpg|Poster graffiti Batman The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti Robin.jpg|Poster graffiti Robin The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti Batgirl.jpg|Poster graffiti Batgirl The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti Alfred Pennyworth.jpg|Poster graffiti Alfred Pennyworth The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti The Joker.jpg|Poster graffiti Le Joker The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti Harley Quinn.jpg|Poster graffiti Harley Quinn The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti Catwoman.jpg|Poster graffiti Catwoman The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti The Penguin.jpg|Poster graffiti Le Pingouin The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti Poison Ivy.jpg|Poster graffiti Poison Ivy The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti Mr. Freeze.jpg|Poster graffiti Mr. Freeze The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti The Sphinx.jpg|Poster graffiti Le Sphinx The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Batman.jpg|Poster personnage Batman The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Robin.jpg|Poster personnage Robin The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Batgirl.jpg|Poster personnage Batgirl The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Alfred Pennyworth.jpg|Poster personnage Alfred Pennyworth The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage The Joker.jpg|Poster personnage Le Joker The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Harley Quinn.jpg|Poster personnage Harley Quinn |-| Vignettes= Vignette Batman Movie 0.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 1.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 2.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 3.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 4.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 5.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 6.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 7.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 8.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 9.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 10.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 11.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 12.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 13.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 14.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 15.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 16.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 17.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 18.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 19.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 20.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 21.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 22.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 23.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 24.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 25.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 26.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 27.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 28.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 29.png Vignette Batman Movie 30.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 31.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 32.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 33.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 33b.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 33c.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 34.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 35.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 35b.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 35c.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 36.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 37.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 38.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 39.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 40.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 41.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 42.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 43.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 44.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 45.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 46.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 47.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 48.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 49.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 50.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 51.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 52.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 53.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 54.png Vignette Batman Movie 1 mois.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 1 semaine.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 6 jours.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 5 jours.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 4 jours.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 3 jours.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 2 jours.jpg Vidéos LEGO BATMAN, LE FILM - Bande Annonce Officielle (VF)|Bande annonce VF 1 (24 mars 2016) LEGO BATMAN, LE FILM - Bande Annonce Officielle (VOST)|Bande annonce VOST 1 (24 mars 2016) THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE - Bande Annonce Officielle 2 (VF)|Bande annonce VF 2 (28 mars 2016) THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE - Bande Annonce Officielle 2 (VOST)|Bande annonce VOST 2 (28 mars 2016) Comic-Con Trailer - LEGO Batman Movie|Bande annonce VO 3, San Diego Comic-Con 2016 (23 juillet 2016) LEGO BATMAN, LE FILM - Bande Annonce Officielle 3 (VOST)|Bande annonce VOST 3 (14 septembre 2016) LEGO BATMAN, LE FILM - Bande Annonce Officielle 4 (VOST)|Bande annonce VOST 4 (4 novembre 2016) LEGO BATMAN, LE FILM - Bande Annonce Officielle 5 (VOST)|Bande annonce VOST 5 (16 novembre 2016) The LEGO Batman Movie – Extended TV Spot HD|Bande annonce étendue télévision (11 décembre 2016) LEGO BATMAN, LE FILM - Bande Annonce Officielle 4 (VF)|Bande annonce VF 4 (18 janvier 2017) LEGO BATMAN, LE FILM - Bande Annonce Officielle 5 (VF)|Bande annonce VF 5 (24 janvier 2017) The LEGO Batman Movie - "Behind the Bricks" Featurette|Behind the Bricks (26 janvier 2017) LEGO Batman, le Film - Questions Pour Un Champion !|Questions pour un champion (30 janvier 2017) The LEGO Batman Movie - Gotham Cribs|Gotham Cribs (2 février 2017) THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Meet The Cast (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD|Doublage version originale LEGO Batman, Le Film - Le Making Of - Stéphane Bern|Doublage version française : Stéphane Bern LEGO Batman, Le Film - Le Making Of - Rayane Bensetti|Doublage version française : Rayane Bensetti LEGO Batman, Le Film - Le Making Of - Blaise Matuidi|Doublage version française : Blaise Matuidi Notes *L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers du film La Grande Aventure LEGO et mêle plusieurs univers. L'univers principal reste DC Comics avec l'introduction de nombreux super-héros et super-vilains secondaires. Toutefois, Batman fait clairement référence aux maîtres constructeurs et plusieurs références sont faites à d'autres thèmes. *Plusieurs personnages dérivés du film La Grande Aventure LEGO vont probablement être présents : il est notamment possible d'apercevoir des variations de Gordon Zola et Kébab Bob avec une peau couleur chair dans les bandes annonces. *Plusieurs personnages présents dans le jeu LEGO Dimensions sont également présents : les Daleks (Doctor Who), les Gremlins, les singes ailés (Magicien d'Oz) sont visibles dans les bandes annonces tandis que la présence de Sauron (Le Seigneur des Anneaux) et de Voldemort (Harry Potter) a été dévoilée via le casting. *Une affiche Ninjagotown est une référence au thème Ninjago et au film et donc au prochain film LEGO à sortir au cinéma. Liens externes *Site LEGO Batman (en anglais) *Site LEGO Batman (en français) *Site LEGO Batman sur LEGO.fr *Facebook The LEGO Batman Movie en:The LEGO Batman Movie Catégorie:LEGO Batman, Le Film Catégorie:La Grande Aventure LEGO Catégorie:DC Comics Catégorie:Films Catégorie:2017